ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuki Masaki
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Masaki 'Character Last Name' Yuki 'IMVU Username' IWuvCookies1212 'Nickname (optional)' Red 'Age' Twelve 'Date of Birth' 5/21/194 A.N. 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kirigakurian 'Height' 5'5 'Weight' 124 Pounds 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None 'Affiliation' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Masaki "Red" Yuki is an energetic and joyful pre-teenager who usually loves to socialize and talk to people, but at times he can become extremely angry and go on a rage to hurt others. 'Behaviour' Red is somewhat mellow, but he can be very welcoming and joyfull to people of who he makes aquntances with. He is strong on his beliefs and barely ever backs down. But at the same time holds his honor and duties close at heart within himself. Red would usually stand in a nicely postured manner and talk formally; plus he would dress nicely and try to present himself to where people would seemed to be impressed and that he would be noticed. But, even though Red is usually very much of a gentleman; he can also become extremely angry. And on record, he has gone and hurt a few people because of them picking on him or angering him to the point he would not return back to being that gentleman he usually is. 'Nindo (optional)' None 'Summoning' None 'Bloodline/Clan' Yuki, 'Ninja Class ' Academy Student 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Wind 'Weapon of choice' A bokken with "MEIYO" carved into it, which means honor. 'Strengths' Kenjutsu 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Blood Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' None 'Jutsu List' None 'Allies' Kirigakure 'Enemies' Doshin 'Background Information' Masaki "Red" Yuki is a somewhat energetic young boy that since his childhood would always seek to make new friends and such, his ADHD had always led him to being the most funny and outrageous acting child that ever seemed to live on the earth. But sometimes his impulse and energy would lead him to getting himself in quite a bit of trouble, such as him doing some kind of wierd painting or graffiti on a wall of a house or trader's shop. As Red had moved up to live into his pre-teenage years he became more of a gentleman and a caring person towards other people, seeing as how he cought reality as he saw one of his best childhood friends die because of his morales and courage not being much present; so, since then he had worked hard and long to attain the courage and strong body he needed to protect others from the harm that his best friend had burdened because of his weakness. This memory of his friend being killed in front of him when he was at the age of 8 had made the boy quite cautious about the friends and loved ones he had. He would always make sure that all of his relatives and friends we're safe by checking on them every day so he knew that they we're not in a bad situation or in danger somehow. He just wanted everyone to be safe and live in tranquility and happiness. 'Roleplaying Library' Spars and Battles Casual Meetings or Events Story Progression Clan Specific Training Roleplays Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Strength Speed Stamina Hand Seals 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))